Father Fowl
by dietcokemaniac
Summary: Artemis Fowl Senior has returned to his family, had twins with Angeline, and is trying to re-connect with his loved ones. However, Artemis has learned to be independent and is being a father figure to the Fowl twins. A story about a damaged relationship
1. Chapter 1

Painting

Brilliance gleamed on the surface of the earth. The sun had come dispelling the night. Artemis Fowl was up early as usual, but this time, his activities were not criminal in nature. Before him were the two Fowl twins, Myles and Beckett, having somewhat of an art competition. Myles knew that he was nothing in comparison to Beckett, but he was humoring his sibling because Beckett always wanted to play. Myles was currently contorting his young features into a concentrated expression as he tried to portray the hues of gold shining on Fowl Manor. The morning was peaceful and breezy. Artemis knew that this was an inevitable family outing day.

The Fowls had bonded as a family ever since

A golden ray of sun spilled onto Artemis's face as he watched his two twin brothers playing indoors. The ray illuminated his brilliant cobalt eyes as they shifted towards Beckett, who now had something to show his elder brother. "I made your eye!" Beckett squealed with glee as he showed Artemis his masterpiece. He observed the exact shaping, the perfect coloring, and the slightly flawed shading of Beckett's piece of art.

"Oh, my, Beckett, I do believe that you are well advanced in the arts for your age! This could mean a future in liberal arts for you! This painting is worthy of my study walls! Let's put it up together after Myles shows us his painting, OK?" Artemis smiled upon a grinning sibling. "Artemis? You're not a simple-toon." Beckett said quietly. "That sentiment was rather uncharacteristic of you." Artemis Fowl raised an eyebrow. "Un-char-act-erisi…"

"It means out of the normal display of behavior for one with your personality traits! My God, Beckett, has my personal tutoring in vocabulary evaded you already?" a snide and cocky Myles cut Beckett off. "OK, Myles, you're right, as usual, now please show us your painting." Artemis soothed. Lately, he had become more of a peacemaker between the twins. This benign shift in personality scared Artemis's criminal mastermind, but he was quick to snuff out any negativity within himself, just as Dr. Winz had instructed. _No, I am not any less of a genius because I show kindness to those around me, I am merely better at human interactions than I used to be. This is actually beneficial to my growth. Oh my God. What did Myles paint, exactly?_

"Well? What do you think, my brothers?" Myles asked, patiently waiting for an opinion. Artemis kept a straight face. Beckett stifled a shrill laughter. "Ah, I understand, Beckett, Artemis. You simply do not see that instead of having an artistic talent, I have a vast knowledge. This far surpasses the IQ range of my age group. So, Beckett, while you paint pretty pictures and laugh, I will simply excel at my academic successes and therefore get a higher standard of living because the jobs I will qualify for will have me set for life!"

With that, the prouder of the two Fowl twins stormed out of the playroom. "He's being mean again, Artemis." Beckett pouted. "Worry not, little Beckett. You are just as valuable to me as your brother. Now, let us go into my study and post this beautiful art piece on my wall."

Artemis took Beckett's hand and led him to the study while Myles went back up to his room to sulk and bury himself into the logical world of quantum physics.


	2. The Lessons Begin

The Lessons Begin

Artemis rested his head on the back of his leather study chair, simply staring at the freshly painted picture. He reflected on the first time he had picked up a paintbrush and had attempted to paint a tree. It was not easy, at first. He rather disliked the way the paint would simply run down if the brush were too wet. He had produced a satisfactory-looking painting. It looked like the view of a tree through frosted glass, but he didn't care. It was his, and it would make father proud.

Into his father's study he had strode, proud as a peacock, grin spreading already. His father, a seemingly faceless man hidden by mounds of 'work.' Artemis had taken this opportunity to see his father's silhouette backed by the morning sun. The head of Fowl Manor was half the size of Butler; he was initially intimidating. His jet-black hair was always slicked back and was voluminous. His tie was never loose or crooked, and he always wore a suit. Artemis Fowl Senior was the epitome of a businessman.

But his business was not of the honest professions that his wife had taken on. He was, instead, a crime family leader. His other family didn't have women in it, but many men who had chosen the wrong path in life. Although young Artemis had never been directly told of these affairs, he knew just by looking at his father's eyes. Their fathoms of cobalt hid secrets that would never be spoken until today.

The crime lord had decided to respond to his 5-year-old Artemis today. He had given Artemis a weary but interested glance and plucked the paper from his son's hands.

"Oh, what is it, Arty? Did you paint something for your father?" Master Fowl had asked softly. A timid albeit brilliant Artemis nodded and looked past his father at the tree he had just painted.

"Well, this is quite impressive! Thank you for painting this for me! But, now, Artemis, we must not forget that you will be a man soon! So, from now on we must focus on being a man. It is your duty to continue what my grandfather started so long ago. Do you know what I am speaking of?"

"Yes, Father. Aurum Est Potestas." Artemis had answered, regaining some of his confidence. At this, Artemis Fowl Senior picked up his son and sat him down on his lap. "You see, Artemis, we need to really prove that the family motto is true. That being said, we should start with our first lesson. Now, normally, we will do this at five in the morning, but today is your first day, so I will give you a break."

Master Fowl turned to his laptop and quickly accessed an untraceable web page. Artemis stared with wide blue eyes. Before him, there was a sea of information on a black page with white lettering. A new user logged on and entered the family motto. Master fowl quickly acknowledged the user's purpose for logging on and then turned to Artemis.

"You see, the first thing we need to talk about is connections. These are invaluable because they can tell you what's going on outside of your affairs. For example, this user," explained the elder as he typed a response, "is telling me that the shipment to New York City was successful. This means more power for our empire."

"Father, do you speak of something else than the residents of this household? Is there, perhaps, another group of people who mother does not know of?"

"Yes, Arty, and it is VERY important to your father that you never speak of this to anybody. This is our secret, and because you are a man now, you must hold true to your word. Keep promises, because if they are broken in the world that I am about to show you, it can cost you your life."

Artemis nodded, his infantile features solemn as Master Fowl's. Master Fowl then went on to explain to Artemis the rules of interactions with his empire.

"You see, there are ranks among my empire. I am at the top, and nobody will take my position until I die and you inherit the duty of being the head. Do you understand how important this is to us? We can only live in this manor because of the work of your great fathers before you! So, son, I want you to learn how to carry on when I'm gone for your mother."

"Father, I would be honored to take my place as the next head of the Fowl criminal empire." Young Artemis said, showing none of the other emotions burrowed in his chest. Master Fowl's sinister grin was illuminated by the glow of the monitor.  
"You'll make me proud, son. I know this. Now, your mother should be up by now. Go downstairs and tell her that I am working until noon today. Speak of this to no one. I will see you tomorrow at 5:00 am." And with that, the great and terrible criminal, Master Fowl, let his son leave to eat breakfast with Angeline.

After he had left, the elder's smile faded as his cell phone vibrated. He knew this could only mean one thing. He opened the phone and, with slightly shaking hands, opened the text. _If your son blows our cover, ever, we will eliminate him._


	3. Mother's Detachment

Mother's Detachment

Artemis watched the latest transaction take place to his master bank account. He smirked at the thought that the 'honest' bankers from France had been embezzling and giving him fifty percent of their 'earnings.'

Extortion, he learned, was a good thing, especially if he had inside workers. They were loyal so far, and he had no need to use the violence his father had resorted to using at times. His father had never pulled a trigger, but his hired help had done so many times. Artemis remembered overhearing a conversation between his parents about the matter. Angeline was no fool, but her husband could charm her like a serpent.

Angeline had started the conversation with a plea that both of the Fowl males were used to hearing by now. The son of the married couple had planted a bug in their light switch, unbeknownst to both of them until two years later.

"Oh, Artemis, please don't tell me that you're off again! You just came home to our son! He misses you dearly. And it's been almost a year since we've actually-

"Angeline, please, sit down. I want to tell you about this trip."

"Just tell me what it's actually for! I'm so sick o hearing that it's just a business trip! I really want to know what you're doing! In fact, I've heard you yelling over the phone sometimes. Your associates are not just common men, are they?"

"Let me explain, Angeline! You never listen to what I have to say! I'm doing what's best for this family, our son!"

"Is that why he spends his time locked away in his dark room with a computer? I would have never guessed that this was the bright future that you wanted for our son, Artemis!"

"Just listen!"  
"Fine, I will. But if that explanation is not clear, I won't be speaking to you for the next few weeks!"

A long pause caused the younger Fowl to wait with bated breath. He wished that he could see what he was hearing, but from the rustle of clothing and slight sniffle he heard from his mother, he deduced that Artemis senior was holding a pained Angeline.

"My love, you simply misunderstand. I have had such a stressful year, and my business partners are not complying. I know that this family needs my support. I am not a man if I cannot produce for you and our son. I love you dearly, and I show that by going out and risking everything for you two. I am not allowed to go into specifics, as I have already told you. My company has many competitors who can bug rooms-

At this, young Artemis flinched, for a moment believing he was caught-

"And they can listen to phone calls, too. I want you two to be safe at home with Butler. I know that when I make this shipment of Coke on the Fowl Star, it will be the last time that I leave you two alone. It is the final thing that my company has asked me to do. Then, I can retire, and we will be set for the rest of our days. You'll see, everything will be so much better when I return. In the meantime, I only ask that you take care of our son, Arty. He's a bright boy who needs a mother's love. Can you do that for me?"

A silence followed by the sound of a kiss told Artemis that Angeline had once again agreed with a tearful nod.

"That's my girl. I'll be back soon, OK?"

"Artemis!"

"What is it?"

Pause…

"Be safe."  
"I will, love."

The door shut, and Artemis took his earphones off, deactivating the device. He heard the usual commotion before his father actually left the building. He became glad that he had actually turned off the device before he heard a vase shatter down the hall. A loud scream echoed off the walls, the scream of a wounded wife.

"Be GONE!" Angeline wailed like a banshee. Artemis heard Juliet's quick racing footsteps to Angeline's room. He heard sobbing and hitting through the walls until it abruptly stopped.

"Mistress, please! You're not well! Just calm down. There we go, it's over, OK?"

"Just get me some water…I'm going to bed!" A defeated Angeline sobbed.  
"Shhh…don't cry, mother." Arty whispered to himself, trying to console the inner part of him that was pounding wildly. His heart ripped in his ribcage and he covered his ears to block out the sound of his own quiet sobbing.

A few months later, a twelve-year-old Artemis Fowl Junior opened his laptop and logged onto his father's communications page. His eyes snapped open to a fully alert stare as the screen glowed out an ominous message in bold white letters. _Fowl Star has been sunk. Master Fowl nowhere to be found. _

Artemis stared blankly at the screen before snapping into action. He leapt from his bed, threw his door open, and raced down the main stairwell two steps at a time. He ran into Butler, who was momentarily stunned. Butler looked down at his fifty pound charge with a shocked countenance. Artemis took his time to catch his breath; he was not at all athletic. Finally, he spewed out a combination of barely coherent words in a panic.

"Butler, I must get to mother! Has she been out of bed yet?" young Artemis stared up at the six-foot bodyguard. Butler's expression dissolved to a sad glance. "Mistress Fowl is in the kitchen now. She won't be happy. Just try to keep her happy, OK?" Butler quickly strode out of the way.

Artemis carefully took steps toward Angeline.

He expected her to be in her sweater and pajama pants as usual, but he was shocked to find her dressed in a beautiful Dolche and Gabanna silk dress. Her stunning locks of fire were pinned up in a tight bun with a couple of curls falling upon her cheeks. She had done her makeup perfectly, as though she were going for a night out. But this was not what disturbed the young boy so much. What he laid his eyes upon next guaranteed that Madame Fowl had lost her sanity.

For upon the table before her lay a newspaper article. Instead of the paper being neatly folded, there was smearing upon it. A red mess of lined blotted out the title on the front of the section that was pulled out. Soon, Artemis made out the words written in lipstick. **He's not gone**. Artemis practically yelped in fear, but kept a tight jaw as Angeline raised her head to him and grinned with an unstable gleam in her eyes.

"Oh, hello, Arty! Did you hear the good news? Your father is coming home today!"

**A/N: Hello, dear readers! Should you have ventured this far into my disturbing story, I will remind you that my system of writing for you works the same way food for the body does. When the body works properly, it is well fed. Should you feed my writing with comments and constructive criticisms, I will continue to write. Other than that, let's look at a fourth wall comical break from our twisted story!**

_**The Fowl family is sitting in a room with the author, Dietcokemaniac. She grins in an unsettling manner at the family across the room from her on a couch . Beckett starts to cry. Myles smacks him upside the head and scolds him to be quiet. Master Fowl has one arm around Artemis II and Angeline. **_

**DCM: Hello, Fowls, do you like what I have done with your nice family?**

**Master Fowl: You're sick, you know that?**

**END.**

**OK, so that was my perhaps not funny skit! If you don't like it, then why did you read it?**

**Sounds like a case for Sherlock Holmes! **

**OK, I'm done now! See you in my next chapter!**


	4. In the Dark

In the Dark

Angeline closed her eyes and took in a large volume of air before expelling it with a cry, "Artemis!"

In his room, a 13-year-old Artemis Fowl jumped off of his bed in a start. He quickly ended his conversation with the Russian Mob member, shut his computer down, and ran quickly to his mother's large room.

He opened the heavy oak door and shuddered at the air that hit him. The room temperature smacked him in the face with it's chill. The scent of wilting flowers filled his nostrils and he nearly got sick from the smell. Before he entered, he glanced around to see the marvelous mess surrounding the small woman on the bed.

The mirrors of her room were all shattered, her psychotic screams echoed in his mind upon seeing them. Torn silk whispered in the breeze from the open windows. Ruffles of dresses from designer clothing lines were scattered across the room. Some of them were ripped noticeably, others were simply worn and tossed across the room. It looked like the tantrum of a mentally disturbed child.

However, some hope was present in this habitat that Angeline had burrowed herself in. A sliver of golden light fell upon the floor and tried so desperately to reach the madwoman, but to no avail. The hopeful ray of light was a death sentence to Angeline, who soon snapped her eyes to the ray.

"You! Shut out that heat ray! It's infuriating! It's invading my room, Artemis!" Angeline hissed sharply at her scared son.

"Very well, Mother." Artemis replied in a monotone. He quickly strode over the whispering silk to shut out the light, but found himself stilled by the peaceful sight outside. The March weather was proving to be optimistic for a warm spring. The forgiving shade of gentle earth showed amongst the icy snow. It was melting, slowly but surely, and Artemis knew that when the spring came, he would unleash his plan to rob the fairies of their gold.

"Arty…" The eerie mew came from behind him.

Artemis quickly shook all thoughts from his mind and snapped the curtains shut. He soon became one of the other objects in the room, shrouded by darkness and sickness and insanity.

"Oh, Arty, come to mommy. She loves to see her little genius!" Angeline cooed as Artemis uneasily took one step towards her. The sight before him was unnerving.

She was at most 105 pounds, and on top of that, she was still in her bathrobes. Her hair was wet and matted against her face. She was hugging herself and rocking slightly, looking all around until her eyes landed on Artemis.

"I'm very cold, Arty. Come here." She invited, her skeletal finger beckoning. Artemis swallowed the wad of tears in his throat and walked to the bed reluctantly. Her thin arms wrapped around him and made chills shoot up his spine.  
"You're the only one left for me, Arty…don't leave like your father. Promise me that the family business will end when your father passes away." An unstable whisper was hot on Artemis's ear. He cringed with guilt and tried to compose himself before she continued.

"You know, you look just like your father. Especially those gorgeous eyes. I looked into his eyes for the last time a year ago. I didn't like what I saw in them."

Angeline pulled away from Artemis sharply.

"Artemis Fowl, the GREAT and POWERFUL IMMORTAL! Well, you bastard, why don't you just go on your damn trip! You never cared! You never loved! I despise you! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Angeline started to scream, ripping at her own arms.

Artemis did not hesitate in ripping the bedroom doors open, letting blinding sunlight stab his eyes. He ran down to Butler, who heard the screaming and immediately brushed past Artemis with speed.

Within moments, the usual conniption was over with, defeated by a tranquilizer. A final quaking sob of a child was heard from the room above, and a light thump was heard. For now, Mistress Fowl was under control.

And so, it continued, this psychotic whirlwind of emotional torments for two years. Artemis Fowl II would not let this happen to his mother, and vowed on his life that father would return. But first, he needed the fortune to invest in finding the first Artemis Fowl. He had decided that at this point, the cost did not matter. His mother's sanity was preferred over any fortune that he had worked to make now.

He decided, on that fateful night with Holly Short as his captive fairy, that his mother would be well. He decided to unveil the thing that hid in the dark.


	5. On the Beach

Wake Up, Artemis

A persistent rapping grew louder on the study door until Artemis snapped his eyes open. The blinding sunlight did not hit his eyes, but it did cast light on the knobs of his study doors. They shook with the rapping and he jolted from his reclined position.

"Arty! Open up! Please! Are you OK?"

"Y-yes, mother, I'm fine! Please wait a moment…"

"NO, now! I've been banging for ten minutes!"

Artemis quickly strode over to the door and opened it up to Angeline. His nightmare replayed in his mind. Angeline in her destroyed nest of insanity and her screaming replayed in his mind. But in front of him stood a perfectly sane, loving, and now upset mother.

"My God, Artemis! What were you doing?"

"Ah, just sleeping, mother, I must have lost track of the time. Do not worry, though, I am fine now."

"What happened to you? You look so…"

And Artemis did indeed look so. His pupils were dilated, his heart was racing, and he was panting slightly.

"Nightmares. You merely caught me in a state of REM sleep." Artemis said. Angeline's expression soon turned from stern to sad.

"About what, dear?" She asked, running an anxious hand through her healthy mane. Artemis shifted his eyes beyond her to the person who was approaching.

"Are you ready for our outing yet, son?" Master Fowl smiled. Artemis soon forgot about his mother and scanned his father, with only one detail sticking out in his mind. The prosthetic leg showed the suffering that every criminal faces eventually. His guilt consumed him entirely. His heart fluttered a bit and he took in a sharp breath.

"Artemis Fowl the second, you are NOT going to ignore me! What did you dream about?" Angeline's strict tone made Artemis snap his head up in alertness.

"Oh, right, Beckett was hurt in a car accident." He lied smoothly. Angeline gasped the usual 'that's-so-terrible-Arty" way. Beckett and Myles could be heard down the hallway, playing tag.

"You'll never catch me, Myles! Woah!" **Bang**

"Boys! Don't break anything!" the married couple shouted simultaneously. As the troublesome twins approached, Artemis took his time to race up to his room in order to get ready.

As he left, he tried not to think of the ritual that his parents had employed when the twins were present. Father scooped them up in his great arms and laughed at their reactions while Aneline beamed at them. From above, Artemis heard the happy family eagerly looking forward to the beach trip.

"Only for you, Mother." Artemis sighed, throwing on jeans and a loose shirt before racing down to meet the family.

On the seashore, Artemis feigned his usual cold demeanor with his father. As Artemis saw his father approaching, he turned his head towards the twins. Artemis Sr. Stopped in his tracks and sighed.

"Son, please, look at me."

"Oh, and for what purpose? Do you fancy me a child, father? Do you enjoy the fact that you had so much control over your one and only child? Or is it the mere fact that I went through Hellfire to get you back?"

Artemis looked out at the ocean and saw Beckett poking Myles with a long stick he had just found.

"You can't hit me now, Myles! I have a stick!"

"You idiot, you could poke my eyes out! Get away from me!"

"Hahaha! Myles simple-toon, Myles simple-toon!" Beckett sang to a protesting Myles.

Artemis felt a warm smile spread across his face as he looked out upon the very thing that his childhood lacked. The simple innocence of trust was something he was robbed of quite early. He had the man behind him to thank for that.

"We need to talk, you and me, Arty. Please, just come to my study tonight after the twins are in bed. I will leave you to your sulking, now."

"Very well, Father." Artemis nodded curtly and continued to watch the twins play.

He felt the child inside of him cringe. The five am feelings were rejuvenated within his stomach and he felt almost sick. _I always hated those lessons, Father._

The day passed too quickly and before Artemis knew it, he was crammed in the back of the Bentley with the two twins. They had scabs on their knees and bruises on their arms and legs from rough housing. They simultaneously yawned and almost fell asleep on Artemis's shoulders.

He took the time to look upon both of them and felt the connection to them that he and his father seriously lacked. He didn't think of the shattered relationship at this time, though, for the sunset gleaming upon the twins faces soothed any ache he had in his heart. It was replaced, for the moment, by peace and affection. He chuckled lightly and whispered to both of them.

"Simple-toons." Artemis smiled, feeling the glow inside grow.


	6. Hello, Father

Hello, Father

**A/N: As we progress further into this story, I want you to note several things. First of all, I am doing what any brilliant writer does-sipping Irish Cream Decaff! **

**Second of all, I love life right now because it is almost March, which means that I only have 4 months of school left! Do you know what that means? More STORIES! **

**Finally-wait, what are you doing here, Beckett? **

**Beckett: Kristen simple-toon, you forgot about the painting! **

**Me: Oh, yeah, sorry, little Beckett, I know you worked very hard on that painting! I will tell the audience in this chapter, OK? **

**Beckett: OK! I'm going to poke Myles now!**

**Me: You do that, honey. Isn't he soooo cute everybody?**

**Artemis approaches me. **

**Artemis: I will have you know that it is illegal to publish a document with copyrighted characters such as myself without acknowledging who actually created them! You are a mere fanfiction author, may I remind you! Now, do the legally correct thing and Butler won't shoot you.**

**Me: OK, Artemis, fine. God, what is WRONG with you? Don't you have a few 'illegal' schemes up your sleeves? I mean, you can't just control whoever you please because you have a 300 pound bodyguard to do whatever you tell him-**

**Artemis: Butler, if you would?**

**Butler whips out a HUGE GUN OUT OF NOWHERE.**

**Me (Rushed): ****OK so the thing is that these characters don't belong to me, they actually belong to Eoin Colfer please don't shoot me Butler!****  
**

**Artemis: That's a good lass. And now, without further adieu, here is the sixth installment of Father Fowl! **

After a lobster dinner prepared by Domovoi and Juliet, the family started to talk amongst themselves. Angeline started the conversation, as always.

"So, Myles, what was _your _favorite part of today's trip?"

"I loved studying the arthropods doing their mating dance along the shoreline. I was able to collect some sea plant samples, which will make an excellent addition to my growing library in the lab that Artemis so kindly built for me." The intellectual boasted.

"Very nice, honey. You'll have to show mum when you've found after observing them! Beckett, what about you?"

"I still have sand in my ears!" Beckett giggled.

Artemis smiled to himself and remained in his private thoughts, too wrapped up in them to open up to his family at the moment. Angeline noticed that her Arty was deep in thought and didn't interrupt him.

Artemis Sr. thought of what he was going to say to his son that night in his office. He didn't have much longer to come up with a good talk, so he spent most of the meal simply reflecting upon his years in the criminal business. He smirked as he remembered the various ways he would outsmart men with guns to his head. It was a good thing to pursuit if one didn't have a wife and children. But now…

The family he had always longed for was before him; a gorgeous wife and three sons to call his own. They were eating together and chattering on about the day at the ocean without any kind of pain involved. The Mafia family was different. Although he was once the head of the criminal empire, he knew that he felt the most powerful now.

With a family to protect and sons to raise, he felt on top of the world. The only thorn in his side now was the sullen adolescent across the table from him, deep in thought. Upon making contact with his younger self, Artemis senior gave his son the usual reminding glance. _In my office, on time, Artemis_

Soon after reading the twins to sleep, the married Fowl couple departed_. Time to go take a nice bubble bath, _Thought Angeline. As she brushed past her husband, she didn't notice the wounded look in his eyes.

That feeling of rejection from his own son, who was cleverly disguising a darker side: The criminal side that his father had imposed on him at a tender age. He knew that the only way to heal any wounds would be tonight.

He had made an absolute decision tonight. His son was not to leave the locked study until they really spoke. Electronic key in hand, Artemis Fowl senior took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Artemis's number upstairs. He strolled into his study, sat in the leather chair behind the large oak desk, and turned his phone to speaker until his son picked up.

Artemis was in his own study, sifting through the printed report of deliveries in Tokyo. The Japanese Yakuza member had successfully smuggled one ton of crystal meth on board a flight from Ireland. Artemis knew that he was able to get a 50% cut on the drug chains, so he would shortly be depositing millions into his accounts.

He stopped smirking for a moment and got up from his desk to examine the painting that Beckett had created earlier that day. A mirror image of Father stared back at him.

Beckett had taken a liking to his father over the years and finally decided to make a portrait of him that morning. Artemis despised the criminal but loved the father beneath. He loved how perfectly Beckett had portrayed the man. He looked back to that final day of his childhood when he showed father that tree. He wondered in a moment of nostalgia, _Did father ever think me worthy enough to put my art on his study walls?_

His thoughts were quickly cut off by a ringing from his phone. He knew who it was before telling the voice-activated phone to answer the incoming call.

"I will be down now, Father." Artemis curtly stated before hanging up. He didn't know that instead of a criminal mastermind session with Father, he was about to get an emotional rattling.


	7. A Man's Worth

A Man's Worth

Artemis knocked on the study door with one fist while holding Beckett's painting in the other hand. He fully intended to show father what his younger sons admired. He wanted to confront the man who had taught him to be the criminal he was now. It seemed a bit harsh to the young Fowl at first, but the more he gazed upon the portrait, the more he was reminded of what his father never gave him.

"Enter." Father overused the single word often during Artemis's childhood. Well, his lessons, actually. Artemis straightened his tie as a manner of habit before opening the door and striding in, shoulders squared. He followed the ritual; standing five feet away from his father until he was told to sit down.

"Artemis, there's no need to be so stiff. That's not really natural. Just relax and sit down. What do you have there?" Artemis I asked casually.

It was all Artemis II could do but to burst out into bitter laughter. He set the painting in front of his father and sat across from him, biting the inside of his cheeks to avoid following his impulse to laugh. His father admired the painting of Beckett, who had signed the painting in a professional manner.

"Beckett is quite the artist, is he not?" Fowl Senior asked in a soft tone. He seemed to be walking on eggshells just to start a decent conversation with the criminal mastermind before him.

"Tell me, Father, did you ever take a second glance at the tree that I painted? Did you post it up on a study wall?" Artemis delivered his first cunning blow. Father paid no mind to the sharp tongue of his son and steepled his fingers. He wore a serene expression as Artemis started his rant.

"And another thing, dearest father, did you look upon your son before you left on the Fowl Star to get kidnapped by Russian Mafia members? Did you know what your wife became after you left for that fatal journey?" Artemis coughed for a moment and stopped before the knot in his throat came out in an undesirable display of emotion.

This was, of course, the forbidden act of crying. He hated the thought of being so…human. Especially showing that human side to the man who had turned him into a criminal genius. He was the perfect Artemis Fowl II, the child prodigy. He had no need to display such vulnerabilities to the world.

Then, the last thing he wanted to hear echoed in the back of his mind. He had sworn upon his life that he would not listen to the person locked away in his subconscious again, yet he did so now. Orion spoke clearly and chose to respond to the conversation at hand.

_You know, Brute, if our father wishes only to be open with us, you really should wipe that terse expression off of your face. It is most unfitting of the son of a king. _

"Artemis? Are you listening to me?" Fowl Senior raised his voice a tad.

"I'm sorry, I was simply lost in thought, Father. Please, continue." Artemis countered quickly, attempting to ignore the fact that his worst enemy and closest friend was once again making himself present in his mind.

"I said, I want to talk about the way you've been acting around me. I want to talk about this 'Atlantis Complex' you've developed, and I need to reconnect with you because I'm your father!" Fowl Senior lost his patience. Artemis once again heard the voice in his head.

_Ah, so you will have to tell him of our adventures together. Oh, what fun it will be to expose your criminal activities! Of course, the man who made the monster should be proud of what he has accomplished through you, should he not, arrogant Artemis? Beware of your sentences, now! Be sure they have five words only. Four words mean death. _

"Orion, SHUT UP!" Artemis blurted out inadvertently. The awkward silence that followed was the most embarrassing moment he had with his father.

"OK, the alter-ego that the psychiatrist mentioned to me. Orion, is it? Why is he there?"

"I don't have to sit here, babbling like a psychotic, to a man who clearly set this up for me! The Atlantis Complex developed as a byproduct of the criminal activities you encouraged me to participate in since my early years, father!" Artemis hissed, jumping up from his seat and striding towards the door.

"Artemis, I wouldn't do that if I were you. That door is protected by an electrified lock. If you attempt to escape before this conversation is over, you will be significantly shocked. This will result in unconsciousness. Now, If you will, please sit down. You're not the criminal I raised, I know there's good in you. I also know that it was excruciating, waiting for me to come home from endless criminal feats. Your mother told me about the effects this has had on you, and now, I see them all too clearly. Be reasonable, son!" Master Fowl pleaded.

"Oh, the man who brainwashed a 5-year-old into doing criminal activities is now so insistent upon his son being a 'good, upright man!' Well, father, I will have you know that I can see a bluff from a mile away, and this act of yours is rather infuriating! How much do you want to bet that you actually still sneak millions a year into your bank accounts without anybody's knowledge? And that order of files on your desk? Try rearranging it to look like a set of five, not four! It doesn't make any sense"

Artemis II would have finished having the final word in the conversation, but was stopped abruptly by mind-wiping shock. In his infuriated state, he had disobeyed his father's wishes and grabbed the door handle, sending a voltage through his body that was capable of rendering one unconscious.

_Oh, D'arvit, no! Orion!_

Artemis's last conscious thought relayed in his head as the lights in the room flashed and went out completely.

In the confines of his mind, Artemis appeared in front of a triumphant prince Orion.

"Ah, the savage brute returns! Know this, harsh Artemis, I am being kind! For you see, I am not using the dreaded four-word-sentences! I shall show you mercy, my mortal enemy, because I wish to help you in this time of need! Be of good cheer, my friend! Your father will know your personal thoughts soon enough!" Orion sang in good cheer. Artemis gritted his teeth and was about to lay down the law with Orion when he noticed a shadow in the corner of his eye.

Whatever the shadow was, it came closer by the second. He dreaded turning around at this point, but found that he had no choice; anything was better than looking Orion in the grinning face.

"Oh, how marvelous, my good fellow! Your fours have come back to keep you company while I go on my noble mission! We will meet again soon, Arrogant Artemis! Farewell!"

Artemis's eyes became the size of silver dollars as Orion swept past him with grace and cheer, leaving Artemis alone with a four. It bared its teeth and jabbered in a language that was a logical nightmare. Within himself, Artemis found no peace, for within his depths was the dreaded Orion and his wall of fours.

Artemis Fowl Senior strode quickly over to his unruly son and checked his vitals. He was OK, just as planned. The worst damage that could have been done was a nasty shock, right?

Artemis I shook his son gently until the cobalt orbs opened slightly. An uncharacteristic grin slowly spread across the youth's face, and Artemis I was unaware of what he had done. With a chuckle, Orion stood up, bowed at the waist, and averted his eyes in respect.

"Hello, noble King Fowl. I am Orion, Artemis's worst enemy."


	8. The Years Under Orion's Belt

The Years Under Orion's Belt

Fowl Senior gazed in amazement upon Orion, who was now scanning the office as if it was his first time there.

"You know, sire, this is the first time Artemis has let me out in front of you. It appears that he is rather ashamed of me! However, I know from watching in the back of his mind that you are a generous king. I come to you today with good news about Artemis. He simply didn't want me to tell you because of his own anxieties. He keeps a lock of steel on that icy heart. My apologies for his rash behavior."

Orion gave Artemis's father a sincere smile. Fowl Senior cleared his throat after remembering that he was still gawking at Orion. He thought for a moment before introducing himself properly.

"Orion, I am not a 'king' as you might say. I am merely a man with a lot of wealth and a distant son. I wanted to find out where you had come from, but I had no idea that we would meet under these circumstances. So, if you will, just call me 'Father.' Artemis is a different personality than you are, but I know that you share the body of my son."

This was, to say in the least, an awkward moment in Fowl history. Master Fowl had just discovered what his son's alter-ego was like. It wasn't at all unpleasant; Orion had a polite speech and manner that Master Fowl appreciated. He spoke to Orion for a few more minutes simply to get himself acquainted with the alter-ego before becoming serious.

In reality, he had a great plan to cause Artemis to tell him the secrets he had been hiding. Orion was polite, but he had an edge to him. This was naturally insulting to Artemis, who was now helpless to watch as Orion spilled his deepest emotions to Father.

_Orion could certainly tell me about the inner workings of all this, couldn't he? When Artemis was knocked out, he muttered Orion's name. They know each other. _

Orion chatted on about the fair grounds of Fowl Manor before Fowl Senior raised a hand to silence him.

"OK, Orion, I know that Artemis has had his fair share to say to me, but you have to give me your side of the story. It would appear that Artemis, while being unable to openly articulate his emotions, is traumatized. I mean, you are an alternate personality. I think that the doctor told me about this…what was it? Oh, yes, he told me that because Artemis kept so much locked away within his subconscious, it created an alter-ego for him to express these emotions and memories. So, tell me about Artemis."

In the back of his mental study blockaded by fours, Artemis Fowl watched in horror as Orion spilled out a bunch of nonsense to his own Father. What appalled him further was the manner in which Fowl Senior had addressed Orion. He treated him like a son, for God's sake!

"Orion, you unbelievable twit! Don't spill anything, do you hear me? I will make you sorely regret it should you tell him anything!" Artemis bellowed.

Surely the fool Orion could hear him. But Artemis knew the routine. He would continue yelling and screaming while Orion brushed his voice off like an unpleasant thought. He could almost predict what Orion would say next at this point.

"Oh, excuse me, Father, I was listening to my nemesis protesting. He has quite the temper, would you not agree?" Orion chuckled.

Artemis nearly busted an artery crying curses at Orion. The fours became restless and bounded towards Artemis, who silenced himself immediately and retreated to the corner of his study. _Oh, dear God, the death is coming again! I'll have you for this, Orion! No matter what it takes, I will eradicate you!_

"Orion, tell me what Artemis doesn't like about fours." Fowl Senior continued calmly. Orion intentionally set five pieces of paper out on the desk in a neat row before his father.

"If you would, father, please take one paper from this line. See what happens." Orion asked courteously.

Fowl Senior did as asked and saw Orion cringe at the bellow in the back of his mind.

"He's screaming because of the terrible omen four brings. In the Chinese language, the number four and the word death both sound alike. Our poor brute believes that this ominous numeral guarantees his downfall. However, I am not bothered by any number. I am simply Orion, and am quite the opposite of our paranoid fellow." Orion smiled.

"So, what about Artemis's activities in my absence? Can you tell me about those?" Fowl Senior asked.

Orion grinned as he heard Artemis whimpering in his study corner.

"Why, of course I can…where to begin…"

Inside of his own head, Artemis's head snapped up as Orion began to list the various criminal schemes that he had been up to. He had to take action quickly. If only Orion could be knocked out somehow…

Artemis picked up a piece of paper and wrote his name in bold letters on it. He took a ring off of his desk, rolled the piece of paper up, and pushed it through the ring. He then chucked it in the middle of fours and made a dash for the door. He ripped it open, hoping to find the part of his brain that actually controlled consciousness, but froze in horror at the sight before him.

A mirror image of the study he had just left was before him, fours and all. However, the latest addition to the study was what made him cringe the most. A ghost image of Orion grinned at him from behind his desk, ringed paper in hand. He opened up the scroll and read it with a smirk.

"Oh, my brash brute, I see that you have attempted to escape the study I so generously created for you. I must say, this was rather clever, but now I am in control. You will simply have to wait your turn. If you ever get another one that is."

Orion tossed the paper aside, and it vanished in mid-air to be stored in some archive of Artemis's memory. Artemis's jaw dropped and he strode over to Orion.

"You listen to me! Father would never listen to you, I know it! And if he does, by some miracle, I will make sure that he knows it was psychotic babbling!" Artemis condemned Orion harshly, swiping at him. Orion's ghost image vanished with a chuckle, and only his voice was left behind for Artemis to hear.

"Oh, my feisty Fowl, you have yet to learn of the mind and heart! Your father will learn more than you know of yourself tonight, thanks to my valiant efforts! Be good, now, and look after your fours. They are rather frenzied by your recent absence."

Orion left Artemis then, and he wished, in some strange way, that Orion had not left him to what awaited him beyond his desk. Artemis backed away from the approaching army of fours with bared fangs. One of them snapped at him as he tried to wave it away.

"Oh, GOD!" Artemis wailed as the fours attacked him without relent.

Back in Master Fowl's study, Orion began to explain what Artemis had hidden in his bitter heart. After a long conversation about what Artemis had been doing in the world of the fairies and the human criminal underworld, Orion concluded his conversation with his father. He ignored the wails of anguish from Artemis behind closed doors and a wall of fours.

"You see, my good man, Artemis believes that you simply used him as a tool when he was younger. He believes that he is of no value to you unless he is smuggling and stealing in the ways that you taught him. Oh, what fun lessons those were! I loved to hear how confident and sly you were! For a King such as you should not be without a large empire! Artemis was very guilty beneath his icy countenance, I'm afraid. If he were not so arrogant and self-enthralled, he may have noticed that he simply could not hold those kinds of feelings in!"

Artemis Fowl I stared at Orion and finally nodded with a grim expression.

"Orion, I am very glad that you have told me about this. But now, I want to bid you goodnight, because I need to make an important phone call. I have a plan, Orion, but I can't tell you without my son hearing it. Just know that I have his best interests in mind. You may…um…go."

Artemis senior did not deactivate the electric door lock. This was no mistake, as Orion was soon to be dismayed by. As he clutched the doorknob, Orion's body jolted with agony that Artemis felt, too. He fell to the floor without protest. Master Fowl collected the boy in his arms and carried him up to his room, put him into the bed, and left him to wake up as Artemis once more. He had acquired all of the needed information. Now was the time to make a phone call to Dr. Winz.

Artemis saw the fours dissipate as Orion shooed them away. He strode up to Artemis, who was now the victorious one.

"Orion, you know that you can't last for more than an hour outside of my mind, can you? Why don't you just relax, now, and face my foes? They have missed you indeed, my prince." Artemis laughed heartily as Orion sneered and reclined behind Artemis's desk.

"Know this, Arrogant Artemis! Your father has taken heed to my words, and there is a plan in action as we speak! I would not be so haughty! You can't run from me, and you can't run from him, harsh brute!"

Artemis rolled his eyes and strode away without giving a second thought to Orion's threat. He didn't believe a word out of his mouth, and he never really would. He was, after all, inferior to the great Artemis Fowl. But how wrong Artemis would be, for the next day, there would be an unpleasant surprise waiting for him in Dr. Winz's office.

A/N: Hello, dear readers! I have been checking out your reviews, and I am pleased to tell you that I will be finishing this story after a few more chapters. The exciting conclusion to our story is waiting for you, just keep on reading! Thank you for all of your comments; they fuel my inspiration! Just don't let this distract you from…oh, let's say…schoolwork!

**Because I have, in NO WAY, neglected my studies to write for you! Oh, yeah, I'm being totally honest right now! Uh oh, here he comes. Shit.**

**Artemis: So, I see that you have not only been slacking off on your studies, but now you are attempting to lie to your readers! This calls for drastic measures! Butler!**

**Me: Oh, crap, I'm sorry, Artemis! Don't send Butler, It's fine, really! See, here's my Econ Textbook right here! I'm studying now! **

**Artemis holds his hand up to Butler, who is aiming at me with a tranquilizing gun. He peers suspiciously at my half done homework sheet and nods satisfactorily. **

**Artemis: Very well, then, I shall be on my way. But know that if you don't finish your assignments, you will feel a sharp pain between your-**

**Artemis doesn't finish his sentence because Butler accidentally fires the gun into Artemis's shoulder. **

**Artemis: D'arvit, Butler!**

**Butler: Sorry, boss!**

**Me: Alright, looks like Orion will be making an appearance in our next chapter skit! **

**Stay tuned for more ridiculous shenanigans, emotional chapters, and Kristen's weird sense of humor! Hooray for the demented writers! **


	9. Playtime's Almost Over

Playtime's Almost Over

The morning sun rose above the tall pine trees that guarded Fowl Manor. Artemis leaned his head back against a tree and opened his eyes to hear two troublesome twins rustling through the morning dew. The rustling came to an abrupt halt as both twins crowded around the same area.

In that particular cranny of the house's exterior, there was always some sort of spider or insect making it's home. Artemis could practically predict what would happen between the twins. He braced himself for the oncoming conflict. All it would take was about a minute…

Beckett grinned upon a creeping orb weaver spider on its web. The long knobbed legs flexed gracefully as it kitted its' final strand of silk into an intricate spiral dipped in morning dew. Mesmerized, the young Fowl twin stared at he graceful creature before him. He would paint that spider one day. The young child gasped in shock and disappointment as Myles caught the spider in a jar, tore the web's center out with it, and left Beckett to cry.

"The spider had such a pretty web! Its colors were like the diamonds on Mum's bracelets!" Beckett sobbed.

"Myles, come here this instant! You do not simply rip the fragile organism from its habitat!" Artemis cried after Myles.

"Artemis, I was simply trying to study the life around us! What good am I if I simply stare at these creatures? Should I not study them?" Myles had protested. 

"We should observe, indeed, Myles. However, when somebody starts to disrupt their natural habitats such as you have, it is unacceptable! Now, if you will, please put the orb weaver back in its former place. I believe that Beckett will stop his" Artemis whispered the next part, "insufferable display of dismay if you do."

Myles had pondered for a moment, as all great minds do, and nodded solemnly, approached Beckett, and made him watch as he gently released the graceful orb weaver.

"There, now, is it so terrible? I have released your beloved spider." Myles had stated as Beckett hugged him quietly.

"Alright, now that the episode is over, let us begin a game! Beckett, what would you like to play with us?" Artemis asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hide and seek!" Beckett laughed, rushing off to the private woods.

"Well, you heard him, Myles, let us count to fifty and go after him. Unless you, too, want to hide." Artemis offered.

Myles nodded and ran after his brother while Artemis counted to fifty. He chased the twins and found Beckett promptly; he always hid in the same place.

"That's not the point of the game, Beckett," Artemis laughed, "the point is to confound the seeker! Know that I have already found you in this area and try a new place!"

"But I like it here! The tree's shadows are like overlapping hands!" Beckett protested with a characteristic pout.

Artemis smiled and nodded understandingly.

"As you wish, little Beckett. Let us go after Myles now! Where could he be hiding? He was always the more cunning of this couple. Hmm…Oh, Myles! I'm coming to get you!" Artemis taunted, slowly moving towards the rock where a stifled laugh was coming from.

Myles suddenly bolted upright and dashed towards the stream. Beckett, being the faster of the trio of brothers, caught him around the waist in a matter of seconds.

"Good job, Beckett! Now we make him face the consequences of attempting to escape his elder brother!" Artemis chuckled, raising his hands to tickle a struggling Myles. Beckett started the job, digging his fingers into Myles's stomach and relentlessly tickling.

In a matter of seconds, Beckett and Myles decided to turn on their older brother. They were a laughing ball of tom foolery until a great shadow cast upon the trio. They stopped immediately and Artemis's countenance fell. Artemis Fowl Senior towered over the three brothers, who immediately stood up and brushed their clothes off.

"Ah, Father. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Myles asked in a business tone.

"Why, I only came to chat with Artemis, young ones. Why don't you go inside and help Mum bake cookies? She wanted to do that with you before you dashed out here!" Fowl Senior waited for the twins to run towards the house. He watched his two sons tumble over each other up the tall hill until they struggled to be the first one in the door to help Mum. He chuckled at this usual completion and then turned to Artemis with a straight face.

"You have an appointment with Dr. Winz today. He contacted me last night and told me that Holly should be waiting for you with a pod any minute now."

A breeze passed through just then, whisking the hair out of young Artemis's face. His eyes were narrowed at his father. He brushed right past Fowl Senior with malice and hissed through gritted teeth.

"I really don't appreciate what you got out of Orion last night. Just try to forget about it."

Artemis Senior resisted the urge to grab his arm and stayed behind for a few moments. He heard the familiar chatting between his son and Holly Short before the drilling noise of the pod alerted him. He knew what to do next. He whipped out his cell phone and dialed the new number that Dr. Winz had given him. The recipient on the other end answered in a gruff tone.

"Haven taxi services. How may I help you?"

"Please send a taxi pod up to Fowl Manor, Dublin Ireland. I need to get to Haven's psychiatric outpatient care unit quickly."

"Very well, sir, we're on our way now."


	10. Oh, Father!

'Oh, Father!'

Artemis rolled his eyes as Holly waved goodbye before leaving him in the waiting room. Dr. Winz came out shortly and acknowledged the young Fowl with his usual stiff expression.

"Artemis, if you will."

"Of course, Dr. Winz."

Artemis strode in sync with down the long white hallways until they reached his office. Usually, Artemis would have gone in first after the doctor, but this time, Dr. Winz paused outside of the door. Artemis gave him a quizzical look and was about to ask what was wrong when Dr. Winz held up a hand.

"Artemis, I want you to know that you have a visitor this time. He has expressed his deepest concerns for your well-being. You must remain calm when you see who is behind this door. If you try to run…well, we've been down that road before, haven't we?"

Artemis nodded and recalled how it felt to be sedated.

"Very well, let us proceed." Dr. Winz swung open the door and went in first. Artemis followed and stopped short upon seeing his father.

"What in _God's name_ are you doing here? I thought I told you, I will not open up about anything! You know exactly what you put me through in your absence! But perhaps that was preferable; you weren't exactly a model parent when I was young! '5 am, in my office, lessons on the criminal underworld, don't tell Mother!' Well, you can say what you like, but I shall remain silent!"

Dr. Winz scratched down notes and patiently waited for Mr. Fowl's response. He stood up, walked over to Artemis, and put his hands on his son's tense shoulders.

"I want to talk, and I want to do it now. You won't get away this time, and I will make sure that you listen to what I have to say, for once! Now, sit down, shut up, and look at me." Mr. Fowl growled in a low tone.

Artemis, who was too shocked to respond, did as he was told; nobody had actually stood up to him before. He was a criminal mastermind who could control many people with a single glare. They knew their place around him. However, when it came to his parents, they were unyielding.

He took the time that he had before his father began to glance around the office. He focused on the changes that had taken place in the office since he was there last. A new volume of his favorite psychology encyclopedias sat upon Dr. Winz's desk. How he would have loved to leaf through the fresh pages and expanded his knowledge on his own mind. His father, however, would not allow any more distractions to interfere with his plan to reach his rebellious son.

Sitting in a chair three feet away from his estranged father was uncomfortable for Artemis, to say in the least. He took a long time to study his father's features and put them to memory once more. It was almost as though the Russian Mafia had aged him by 10 years. His once jet black hair was now streaked with ash and gray. The brilliant, sly cobalt orbs had once shone through Artemis and were now fogged with sadness, confusion, and longing. He truly wanted a relationship with his son, but he had almost given up at this point. Even his posture seemed less proud, more remorse over what crimes had been committed.

It seemed to take a year for him to speak his mind to young Artemis Fowl.

"I need to tell you that I can't believe how much you disrespect other people. Just because they don't have an IQ that's over 200, you seem to think that you are so much better than they are! I know this kind of thought pattern because I was your age at one point. I had surpassed all of my family members and peers with my intellect. From that fact, I naturally concluded that I could only have one kind of relationship with them: a controlling, manipulative, and even abusive relationship. Instead of merely pointing fingers and laughing at their lack of intelligence, I lied to them, snuck around, and began a criminal life, which I see you have done."

At this point, Artemis put his elbows on his knees, head in his hands, and contorted his face into a pout of sorts. He feigned a trembling in his shoulders and caused the two adults in the room to lean towards him. He chocked a sob, or so it looked like.

"Arty, It's OK." A quiet murmur of father's voice echoed to him.

"This may be a breakthrough, Mr. Fowl." Dr. Winz brilliantly deduced.

Oh, what a nasty shock awaited them both. But Artemis would not be so quick, so obvious in his act. He continued his 'sobbing' for a while, baring his teeth at one point. His timid voice came out from behind clenched fists.

"Father, oh, where did the years go…what have I become?" Artemis pitifully whined.

Mr. Fowl made his way over to the sobbing suit that was his son. He gingerly patted his back and started to sit down next to him when his head snapped up quickly.

Dr. Winz and Mr. Fowl jumped a foot as Artemis broke out into laughter. An almost hysterical sound, the laugh was something mildly disturbing to Mr. Fowl.

"Oh, Father, Father, why have I become such a horrid criminal? Why did you ever, ever take pride in my immoral actions? Am I to die like this, a monster that you created? Where did the years go?" Artemis bellowed in an almost jubilant hysteria.

Dr. Winz looked upon father and son, shaking his head slowly in disbelief.

"No patient has ever responded to a relationship this way…I'm afraid that the only thing that can heal this relationship is time. I am officially stumped, Mr. Fowl. It seems that your son can no longer intimately connect with others. You will simply have to let this relationship run its course. I'm sorry."

Dr. Winz escorted a fuming Mr. Fowl to the doors of Haven's Psychiatric Unit. He watched as a defeated man boarded a pod back to the earth above Haven. For a moment, Dr. Winz could have sworn that the greatly feared Artemis Fowl I was utterly defeated by his own criminal son.


	11. The Heart of the Problem

Myles and Beckett!

A/N: Hello, fellow readers! How's life? What was that? Good? Why? Oh, I see! You like my stories! Well, that's just peachy! You know who else is peachy?

**Orion: Ah, you have cast your spell over the audience yet again, fair maiden! I am beginning to suspect that you are a sorceress! How fares the brute in your story? Does he cry out in protest? I certainly hear him now…**

_**Inside Orion's head Artemis starts to scream: The fours! Dear GOD, Orion! Get them away! **_

Orion: Hahaha! Oh, my rash brute, you cannot expect me to let you go so easily! Not after the episode you had with King Fowl!

_**Artemis: Damn you, Orion! And Kristen, too! I thought you were doing homework! I was foolish enough to trust you! Well, when I'm in control again, Hell shall break loose! You will know my scorn then! **_

Me: Cough So, um anyway, I wanted to tell my readers to keep leaving comments and avoid flames, which I have just gotten my first taste of! It was bitter and nasty! So, my minions, if you don't like the story, then solve the problem and…DON'T READ IT! Hurray! I just gave you a solution to a major problem!

**Orion: Shall we return to the story, sorceress? **

**Me: Indeed, Orion! Hey, where's Butler? **

**Butler returns, carrying another tranquilizer. **

**Butler: OK, Orion, time to wake Artemis. Get over here.**

**Orion: Not so fast, fiend! Catch me if you can, for I shall run as the noble steed does!**

**Me: Yeah, this is going to be a big chase that will take the rest of the chapter to finish. So, I will leave the skit at that and continue with our drama! **

Dr. Winz strode back into the office with a red face. He was ready to 'give-it-to-him!' He thrust open the door and glared daggers at Artemis.

"What were you _thinking _Fowl! You're no more of an adult than when I first saw you! Have you honestly regressed so far back that you've become an arrogant brat?" Dr. Winz exploded as Artemis crossed his legs and casually leaned back.

"Of course, Dr. Winz. As you so brilliantly put it, I have indeed regressed. I feel that with my father, I must act like a criminal because he raised me to be a criminal. How very observant. I must day, I am rather impressed."

At this point, Orion jumped in.

_Indeed, the felon once again strikes his own kind down. This will be your downfall, brute. The very essence of bitterness lurks beneath your stony countenance. _

"Ah, Orion, my old enemy, way to word it. Its' quite fascinating how my innermost feelings are expressed so eloquently by an alter-ego such as yourself. But right now, I am not interested in being lectured by a half-rate psychiatrist and a figment of my imagination. Farewell, Dr. Winz. This will be our last appointment, I'm afraid. Back to the Manor." Artemis stood up and reached for the door. Before he left, Dr. Winz made sure that he had the last word.

"You'll die alone if you keep this up, Fowl."

Artemis felt his heart flutter in a moment of fear but swallowed the lump in his throat. He left without a word, head held high, and strode out to Holly, who was ready to take him back to the surface. She was completely unaware of what had just transcended in the doctor's office. From the look on Artemis's face, she didn't want to know.

In the meantime, at Fowl Manor, Mr. Fowl sat alone at his study desk, thinking to himself. He had a flashback that did not strike him pleasantly but he knew that he needed to pay attention to it. This flashback reminded him of just why Artemis II was the criminal he raised. It all began on that early morning six years ago…

_He had been as smug as ever when he showed his son the amounts of money in the bank accounts. Artemis II had widened his orbs to the size of quarters at the sight of it. At least ten different bank accounts bragged tens of thousands in white numbers on a black screen. Artemis II had tugged at his father's sleeve to get his attention. _

"_What is it, little Artemis? Do you find these numbers impressive?" _

"_Father? By what means did you acquire such a fortune?"_

_A long pause, and then, his sly answer, "Oh, Arty, I have my ways. I can teach you those ways, if you will let me. Now, let's take a look at what I specifically did to get this bank account full. Pay close attention, now." _

_Artemis II watched as his father unlocked a filing cabinet across the room from him and took a large binder out. He set it before his son and nodded to him to open it. Repulsed by its contents, Artemis II dropped it and began to tremble._

"_What is it, son? I thought you told me two weeks ago that it would be an honor to follow in my footsteps."_

_Artemis shook his head and tried to speak for a moment, but could not, for once, find words to describe just how disgusted he was with this scheme. _

"_Father? Do you value human life at all? These people, what did they do to deserve getting…killed?"_

"_Son, it's a long story, but in short, I have a family of sorts. My criminal empire is composed of various people who work closely with me to make a fortune. Sometimes, among them, there is a spy for another criminal family."_

_Artemis II shifted in his seat uncomfortably, feeling a cold sweat come on. _

"_In this case, a Yakuza member was smuggling half of what my men worked for months to obtain to Japan instead of Ireland. This upset my family terribly, as he was one of our most trusted members. For this infraction, he will have to be eliminated." _

_At this point, Artemis II shuddered. "What if I am eliminated?" he asked softly. His father did not respond. He heard the question, but didn't want to answer it._

_Artemis then became angry and glared at his father, appalled. "What in God's name do you think it means to kill another man because of his infractions? Perhaps he needed the money for his own family because they are not as wealthy as us. I think that he should at least be given a chance to explain"_

_Young Artemis would have continued had it not been for the slam coming from the other side of the room. He looked up to see his father, steaming with a repressed rage. _

"_Artemis, listen to me! I have risked my ass for you and your mother, and on top of that, I have given you everything your peers at school could only dream of wanting!"_

_Arty jumped up a foot as his father smacked his fist against the wood of his desk and continued._

" _I have worked long and hard just as your grandfather and his father before him have to keep up the Fowl reputation in the criminal underworld! Don't you see? Gold is power! This family is sustained by the gold that I have worked so hard to obtain for you! Don't go soft on me now!" Mr. Fowl raged at his son. _

_Artemis bit his lip and shook, avoiding his father's eyes. Mr. Fowl's expression lightened a bit and he approached his shaking son. He knelt down to his level and put his large hands on Arty's small shoulders. _

"_Son, please, just look at me." _

_Arty did so, a genuinely scared expression on his young features. _

"_I know you're a smart boy. I know that you will make a great criminal empire head someday. But you must trust me and what I teach you. These are the things that will bring our family to glory when all else fails. _

_I will not live forever, son. I am trusting you with such a large empire, you don't even know half the size of it yet. If one man is eliminated, the rest can still function. But in order to have this kind of power, you must know how to be firm. Accepting insubordination is a sign of weakness. Please, Arty, just trust me." _

_Artemis II nodded, unable to talk back to the man who had just justified everything he had done wrong. What could he do? He was the man's son, under his fist of iron. The same fist had shattered the insubordinates of his criminal empire, and Artemis II had to be sure that he was not next. _

Artemis the First felt a tear come to his eye. He knew now that he created a monster who just wanted to be a boy. He knew that if he wanted to make amends, it would be too late at this point. Poor Arty had been brainwashed by a power hungry father so long ago.

_And it's all your fault, jackass, _ He thought to himself.

He was about to get up and call Artemis II when he felt a crushing sensation in his chest. He bit his lip to avoid gasping and tried to reason it away for five minutes. The pain grew worse and radiated to his shoulders and shot down his left arm.

_Oh, God, not now. I need an ambulance!_

And with that, Artemis the First called 911 and then called Butler. The gentle giant came into the room and asked his boss what was wrong.

"I am having a heart attack, Butler. If you would, calmly inform my family. Assure them that I will be fine, I just have to get to the hospital right away. Also, escort me downstairs should I lose consciousness."

Without further questioning, Butler immediately escorted Mr. Fowl to the main entrance and called out in a thundering voice to the Fowl family in the kitchen. They all rushed to the door and saw the head of the Fowl clan gripping at his heart and breathing shallowly. They all understood, except for Beckett.

"Right now, an ambulance is on their way to pick Master Fowl up and take him into the ER for treatment. Do any of you wish to visit him after that? I will take them later."

Artemis II had a difficult choice to make. _If father dies, I am guilty of defeating him. He simply wanted to retry this shattered bond. I suppose now would be the time to…_

Artemis nodded to Butler and he understood immediately. Angeline clung to her two twins and tried to fight back tears. Beckett was still confused, but he would have to wait for an explination. Right now, the Fowls had to get him to the hospital at any cost.

The sirens of the ambulatory service could be heard as Butler carried an unconscious Artemis Fowl I to the vehicle.

_Don't die on me now, Father!_

Artemis Fowl II pleaded silently.


	12. Listen, Father

Listen to Me, Father

The evening sun streaked the walls of fowl manor orange as the family within waited for a phone call. The hospital was supposed to notify the family of the operation's success…or failure. In reality, none of them were sure of what to think now. Would they lose the head of the family to this sudden turn? Angeline bit her lip and paced the kitchen. Artemis was sitting with Beckett in his lap. He noted that Myles was watching his mother closely. Lately, Myles had developed an understanding of his parents that Artemis never had.

He bent his head down to see Beckett, who was looking at the wall and trying to think of what to say. Artemis chose to speak for him.

"Are you wondering what a heart attack is?"

"Yes. Father looked white. He…was in pain, wasn't he?" Beckett said quietly.

Artemis's countenance fell and he felt a pang. He never wanted to see Beckett so serious. It was unnatural and it needled at him. He couldn't place his finger on it, but he felt something towards Beckett and Myles that he never felt for anybody else. He only wanted them to be happy, healthy children who ran and laughed and played outside. The Fowl twins were now younger versions of Artemis. They both wore serious expressions and there was no light of emotion in their eyes.

They were mirrors from his past. One's that he didn't want to look into again. And because of that, he was determined to change the way they viewed the world.

Artemis attempted to explain that high stress and cholesterol levels caused father's heart attack. He also told Beckett not to worry, because today's doctors could do anything, really.

Beckett clung to Artemis's tie and tugged a bit in anxiety. Artemis felt his blood circulation being cut off and gently took Beckett's hands off of his tie.

"Don't worry, little one. Father will be well soon. I know it." Artemis lied smoothly.

The phone ringing made everybody in the kitchen jump. Angeline quickly answered and paused for a long two minutes before she hung up without saying anything. She turned to her three sons with relief. Beckett let his bated breath out and Myles patted his mother on the arm as she sat in a kitchen chair and began to weep.

Artemis picked Beckett up and strode over to his mother.

"What did they tell you?"

"They said that the operation was successful, but he won't be home for a few days. He needs to rest, Arty. He's just had so much stress…" Angeline broke down into sobs again.

Artemis rested uneasy hands on her shoulders. After a while of comforting her, Butler offered to take Artemis to the hospital to visit his father. Artemis obliged, and Angeline decided to stay home with the twins.

As the black Bentley rolled out of the long driveway, Artemis reflected on what he did in the psychiatrist's office with father and felt a pang of guilt. But he also saw a chance in this situation. He knew that facing his father would not be easy. He never apologized for anything, because his father never accepted an apology. He thought of that day in middle school…

_A young Artemis II crept into the empty computer lab and looked around, blue eyes sweeping the room briskly to see if anybody would be watching. He noted that there was no security camera system in the school and proceeded to do the deed. _

_He had recently gotten into trouble for being one minute late to his music history class. Instead of simply nodding to Artemis the way the teacher usually did, he had called him back to his desk. After that, he proceeded to humiliate Artemis Fowl the Second, which was a deadly mistake. _

_So, to exact his revenge upon the unwitting music teacher, he reprogrammed the music room instruments through hacking. He accessed the computer mainframe, typed in a command for the CD player in the music room, and reset all of the stored music tracks to one repetitive song: I'm Blue by Eiffel 65. He knew that every day at the beginning of class, Mr. Cerbone, the music teacher, would play a track on his computer for five minutes. _

_His vampire smirk was illuminated by the glow of the computer screen. He had done it. Now all that remained of his plan was waiting patiently. _

_Later on that day, he smoothed his hair, straightened his tie, and strolled casually into his Music History class. Mr. Cerbone smirked at Artemis, who simply bowed his head in reverence. He knew that the teacher was about to get a nasty shock. _

_The class burst out into laughter as Mr. Cerbone pressed play and I'm Blue blasted through the computer speakers. The teacher immediately knew who had done this thing and screamed the name over the blaring music. _

"_ARTEMIS FOWL!" The teacher bellowed, storming over to the chuckling Artemis. "You think this is funny, boy? I'll teach you! Get to the principals office, NOW!" _

_Later that evening, Artemis was promptly called to his father's study, but not before his mother gave him a stern talking-to. Artemis swallowed nervously and entered his father's study, trying to appear remorseful. _

_Father signaled for Arty to sit down for a lecture 'he wouldn't forget.' Artemis never forgot this lecture. _

"_Arty, I'm so proud! How'd you do it? C'mon, spill!" _

_Artemis's jaw dropped and he tried to shake his head to see if what he had just heard was accurate. _

"_Well, tell me!" Artemis I pressed. _

_Believing his father to be sarcastic, he shakily explained the hacking technique he used on the school mainframe. To his surprise, father laughed approvingly. _

"_That's what a criminal mastermind must always practice-stealth! With your knowledge and hacking abilities, you can do what I have done for the past ten years! Great job!" Artemis I praised. _

_Artemis II looked around and felt something that he didn't quite comprehend yet. A twisting feeling in his stomach produced a wave of nausea. _

"_Father, are you truly proud of this crime? I could have been expelled…mother is quite displeased! She told me that I can't do this again or she'll make sure that I go to reform school." _

"_Ah, Arty, don't listen to her. I can reason with her any day, and besides, you need to learn how to carry on the family business. Now, run along and tell mother that I took care of you. If you know what I mean." _

"_Yes, Father. Thank you." Artemis said, growing more uncomfortable by the second. He sweated bullets and ran out of the room into mother, who was just outside of the study. She had not heard any of the conversation, for which Artemis II was very glad. She shook her head at him disapprovingly and sighed. _

"_Oh, Arty, just don't go down this road. You'll regret it. And I cant' stand to see my son do this to my reputation." She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed, letting him know that she still loved him. _

"_Now, off to bed with you. Let's not speak of this again." Angeline watched as her guilt ridden son dragged his feet up to his room. _

Butler called Artemis's name for the fifth time, starting to worry. His young charge had been deep in thought, unmoving for the past thirty minutes. Artemis snapped his head up, as if from a nightmare, and apologized softly for his lack of attentiveness.

The walk to Artemis I hospital room seemed to take ages, and when they finally arrived, Orion decided to put Artemis on a guilt trip.

_The king is unwell, my brute. I suggest you word your phrases carefully. Don't have another episode as you did in the psychiatrists office. _

Artemis gritted his teeth and tried not to yell out 'shut up' because of the multiple doctors swarming around the cardiac ward.

_And for once the harsh Artemis's tongue is tied! Oh, what fun we shall have, talking to the king again! I would love to see your proud smirk dissolve into an apologetic countenance! Beware of the door now!_

Artemis realized what Orion meant when he looked at the number on the door to his father's room 4444. His stomach did a summersault and he swallowed the beating heart in his throat. After Butler elbowed his charge in the ribs, he allowed Artemis a moment of privacy with his father and stood guard outside of the door.

Artemis looked upon his father now. He was not the proud and cocky criminal who had praised Arty for his computer hacking anymore. He was a dangerous shade of white and was just opening his faded cobalt eyes. Artemis swallowed his pride, pulled a chair up to his bedside, and waited for his father to fully regain consciousness.

_Orion, please, for once, just leave me be and let me talk to father. _

_**Perhaps I shall, Brute. Or, I could intervene. You know how well our father responds to me. **_

_Orion, I will end you if you come out now!_

As the conversation continued, Artemis felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked upon the living dead that was his father.

"Arty, I want to have a talk, right now. It's the only way we can continue living together in peace. So just listen…"

Instead of retorting with a possibly nasty comment, Artemis II nodded solemnly and waited for his father to begin.

**A/N: Cliffhanger time! Hahaha! Don't worry, though, I will post up the next chapter in a few hours. Just you wait! Thanks for reading this far, and please comment! **


	13. Who We Are

Who We Are

A/N: Ok, so here's one of the last chapters in the story! I'm just watching some gay 1950's video about 'how to say no!' on youtube. So, when Artemis gets pissed at me and tries to get Butler to murder me-

**As I say this, Artemis is in the next room over, plotting to destroy me for what went down in the last skit. **

**Artemis: You conniving fiend! That is the last time you make Orion come out! I am in control now, and you shall face the consequences of your academic slacking and character manipulation! OK, you lass from Hell! Let's see how you like the taste of a Trojan Horse virus!**

**Me: Oh, good golly gosh, folks! It looks like Artemis is awful sore at me! I think it's because he has all of those bad emotions about his Pop! **

**Artemis: Ok, the virus should be launched in 5…4…3…2..**

**Me: And, gee whiz, wouldn't it be swell if Artemis and I could just get along?**

**Artemis: One…OK, you manipulative sociopath, let's see how you like my Trojan! **

**An ad with Gucci purses pops up on my screen.**

**Me: Oh, how wonderful, folks! I've got a free bag from a designer bag name! Let's see what I can get!**

**CLICK**

**The Trojan launches on my computer and deletes half of my files for school and Fanfiction files. My jaw drops to the floor as I hear Artemis laughing his ass off in the next room.**

**Me: OK, you know what? I'm dropping the 1950's crap. Artemis, I'm gonna kick your ass!**

**Artemis: Oh, no, whatever shall I do? I have nothing to defend me except at 300-pound bodyguard named Butler! OH, BUTLER! A HOMICIDAL MANIAC IS GOING TO KILL YOUR CHARGE!**

**Butler blocks the doorway to Artemis's freakishly huge laboratory and whips out a GIANT ASS MACHINE GUN.**

**Me: OK, Arty, when your precious Butler is away and you're home alone, watch your emasculate back! Hahahaha! OK, Well, I'm gonna write a chapter now…Yeah. Here goes.**

Artemis watched his father put a hand on his knee and begin the lecture. Artemis wanted to block it out just as he did the five am sessions, but for some reason, he did not.

"Arty, I got a heart attack right after remembering what I did to you all those years ago. Its not that you are immoral, it is that I forced you into the thinking patterns of a criminal. All you tried to do was tell me that human life is irreplaceable. Back then, I was a monster. I'm not going to try to change you, Artemis. I am, however going to tell you about my side of the story."

Artemis I closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to ignore the fact that the painkillers were wearing off. He tried to focus on the memory of a mission gone wrong about five years ago, just when the Fowl Star had seen it's last days of glory.

"The Russian Mafia had a grudge against me after I smuggled millions of dollars worth of drugs past their borders. I didn't give them a cut, which I had promised earlier. The leader of the crime family in Russia then ordered his men to sink my ship. Because of my dishonest ways, I got myself captured, tortured, and almost murdered. But then, you did something remarkable, Arty. You saved me. You saved a scoundrel with no real future from that Hell. Do you know why I came back a different man?"

"No, Father, please enlighten me." Artemis II said in a calm tone, hiding the inner chaos. Orion was laughing at Artemis's sudden urge to cry. He was swallowing tears and trying to focus on father, not himself.

"I wanted to change the very thing that almost killed me. I wanted to kill the criminal and save the man. I learned at that point in my life that to be a man is so much more than going out and making a reputation of fear and honor for yourself. It is about being selfless, Arty. Instead of focusing on the family gold, I wanted to focus on the fact that my family is the gold in my life. Without Angeline, I would never have dreamed of having a son like you. A brilliant boy who could be more than I was."

Artemis II shifted in his seat and nodded for his father to continue. He was concurrently planning on an apology to father, an explanation of sorts. How could he fix what he had done wrong?

"Arty, I wanted to tell you this from the day I came back from the hospital. I have always loved you as a son, and I will always support what you do. I just don't want to see you ruin your life the way I did mine. My heart attack showed me that I will not live forever, and I have to make amends for the years of lying to my family. Please, don't become what I am. Be a man, Artemis, not a criminal."

_Ah, what a touching speech, would you not agree, my villain? Why so vain, Brute? Is it the fours? Am I upsetting you? Are you crying, now? _

Artemis II let genuine tears form in his eyes. He bent his head to the rush of emotions that were crashing onto him like a wave at sea. Instead of drowning, he realized, the emotion that he was releasing would liberate him from Orion. If Orion was the subconscious creation of everything he had repressed, then release was the only thing that would free him of Orion.

"Yes, Orion, I am admitting defeat, for I am inevitably, irrevocably human. And there isn't a word of protest against it now."

Artemis leaned toward his father and embraced the man who was once a monster. He cried for a full minute and wished now more than ever that he could apologize, but no words came. It didn't matter to father though. Mr. Fowl quietly rubbed his son's back and let him compose himself. When the younger of the two sat upright again, he looked into his father's faded cobalt eyes. A peace rested over the two and suddenly, Orion's voice could no longer be heard.

"Father, I…I am sorry that I have not reconciled your affection. I was, in truth, repulsed by the future that I could possibly face should my criminal feats continue. I wish to be what you call a man. From this point onward, I would like to start giving our relationship a second chance. Please, Father, forgive my past bitterness."

Mr. Fowl let a grin spread across his face. It didn't hide any schemes, but instead revealed an inner joy. He had an idea, but for once, he didn't want Arty to know everything.

"Son, when I get back home, we're going to have another five am session. This time, bring the two twins."

The words at first made Artemis II cringe, but he decided to let go of the past for a minute and consider what father was saying.

"Alright, then, I shall do so. But for now, I want you to rest and recover; mother worries at home. You understand, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Arty. Tell your mother and brothers that I am well and will see them soon. And Arty?"

A chuckle escaped from the elder. He knew that his Arty would _despise _this next sentiment, but he knew that it needed to be done.

"Come over here."

Artemis knew what was coming but denied it vehemently.

_Aww, daddy wants a hug…_

Orion snickered, but didn't taunt so terribly as before. In fact, Artemis could swear that the dreaded voice was softer than ever before.

Artemis walked over to the bed with a look on his face as though he were facing a guillotine, not a father's hug. It was awkward to say in the least, but Artemis appreciated the sentiment. He finally turned and left the room after hearing a soft "I love you."

He was Artemis Fowl the Second, the Great, and he didn't want to display 'warm affections' in front of the hospital staff.


	14. Summer Nights

Summer Nights

**A/N: So, I'm sitting in school right now during a free period, typing away! Why, do you ask? Because I have a streak of inspiration, that's why! And I just got finished eradicating the Trojan Horse from my computer at home. So, I have new chapters galore waiting for anybody who is a loyal reader. I speak of those who have actually left me comments and encouraged my creativity. **

**Artemis: What creativity do you speak of? The creativity of manipulating characters that are already copyrighted? Or perhaps you mean the creativity of your horrendous comedy before the real chapters in your fanfiction! **

**Me: D'arvit, Artemis! Just let me write! **

**Artemis: Very well, but I shall be perfectly blunt. The transitions you have are terrible. I wouldn't publish a book you wrote even if you had the nerve or stupidity to hold me at gunpoint! **

**Me: Well, now that you mention it…I do have my ways of persuading you. How about a sandwich? **

**Artemis: That is utterly preposterous! I shall not indulge you! Seeing as you have the intellect of a first grader, I know that you have the capability to make a sandwich yourself! Just don't cut yourself with the knife unwittingly.**

**Me: Oh, Ok, Artemis Fowl the Great, how about you tell me what that was with your daddy last chapter? 'oh, father, I'm soooo sorry!' **

**Artemis: I will destroy you, vermin.**

**Me: Go ahead, try. Oh, by the way, that episode you had is posted up on the internet. I've had about 200 visitors already. So, uh, you might want to reconsider how nice you are to me, considering that I have this valuable information about you. **

**Artemis mutters something under his breath**

**Me: What?**

**As I say that, I start to type a yaoi fanfic with him and Butler**

**Artemis: I meant, How would you like your sandwich, Ma'm? **

**I promptly delete the yaoi fanfic**

**Me: Peanut butter and Jelly on toasted whole wheat, please.**

**Artemis: Very well, succubus.**

**Me: OK, I'll get cracking on this next chappie! **

**:D**

After a few days in the hospital, Artemis Fowl I had arrived home with Butler, looking better than before. He was still weak, but the doctors had assured a sobbing Mrs. Fowl that her husband was on his way to recovery. Artemis had not forgotten about the scheduled 5am session with his three sons and had explained that to his eldest.

Artemis had taken the time that evening to play with the twins before bedtime. They had to be put in early if he wished to take them to the study so early. Before he had approached them in the kitchen after dinner, he sat down with his father to talk.

"Father, what do you have in mind for the twins? I know that in the past, these sessions were not of a very…civil nature."

"Ah, Arty, I know that you have your suspicions, but you really have to trust me now. Do you really believe that I would do those things to the twins? After all that we spoke of in the hospital, I am personally offended by the suggestion that I am still a criminal. Just relax and come with them tomorrow. It will be well worth the wait."

"I certainly do hope so, father."

"Well, then, why not play with them now and put them into bed early?"

"Very well, father, as you wish."

"Arty, your mother and I have been talking. Since she insists that you call her 'mum' now, I can assume that means that I should be more lenient with you as well. You may call me 'dad' if you wish."

"Alright…dad…"

"That's my Arty. Now, go on and play with the twins. I have to prepare tomorrow's lesson."

Artemis nodded, left his father, and went back into the kitchen where Mother was laughing at the twins and their attention spans. Beckett was bouncing in his seat, staring out at the multiple wonders of the summer world.

The evening crickets chirped in the summer steam. Glowing orbs of fireflies attracted Becketts' attention, and Artemis, after five minutes of hearing Beckett beg, had given into his wishes to play outside. Artemis had asked them what they wanted to do, and the answers were the usual. Beckett's bouncing curls and smile made Artemis chuckle as he blurted out an answer before he could get a full question out.

"Beckett, what do you want to-?

"I want to paint!"

Artemis nodded, and turned to a serious Myles, who had taught himself how to straighten his hair and slick it back.

"Very well, little one, we shall do so. And how about you, Myles?"

"I would like to play tag with you and Beckett."

Artemis considered what to do for a long time before having a good idea.

"Myles, it is still light out, so we can play tag for about half an hour before sunset. Beckett, If you would like to, you can either stay indoors and paint with mother, or you can come outside with us and paint what you see tonight tomorrow. I must put you two to bed before too long. Father wishes to speak to us very early tomorrow morning."

Beckett was usually amiable and immediately liked the idea. He would have entertainment for tonight and tomorrow. Myles did his usual silent nod, because the idea of playtime was very serious indeed. Careful plans must be made and executed with precision.

They all dressed in shorts and t-shirts before their venture outside after Mrs. Fowl _insisted _that they wear bug spray. As they left, Artemis noted that the summer air was refreshing and calm. During his early years, he had not bothered to romp around in the summer night; he had more important affairs to attend to.

But looking out on the tumbling twins, he noticed that he wanted a second chance to do this. Although they were not getting a home schooling session from Artemis at the moment, they were growing psychologically. He realized that if he had spent more time doing this, he would undoubtedly dodged all of the therapy sessions with Dr. Po and seven other councilors at his school.

Now, Beckett was far more athletic than his two brothers, but he did not have the cunning that Artemis and Myles possessed. He attempted to do what any boy his age being chased would: scream like a maniac and bolt for safety between trees. Myles circled around the path that Beckett took and leapt on him after five minutes. Beckett had pouted and gazed at the fireflies as Myles bragged with a smirk. Artemis had watched as they got into their usual scuffle and Artemis did the usual routine.

"Beckett, you simply cannot outsmart me! You may find it desirable to streak through the trees, but you always do the same thing! At least try to devise a better plan of evasion!"

"Myles, you're always mean! I don't wanna play with you!"

"Very well, then, rug rat, don't!"

"Both of you, stop pulling on each other's hair this instant or you will be put to bed now!"

The twins were pried apart after a few more moments and Artemis decided that they had to be put to bed now anyway; the sun was setting. Hues of violet clouds streaked the citrus colored sky as the giant red sun set in the horizon. The shadows played across the manor and made the brick structure multicolored. Artemis took his unruly younger brothers to the house again, Beckett pouting about fireflies and painting, and Myles remaining reserved in his anger towards Beckett and Artemis.

But with almost all children, it is the same; a fight is something that lasts for twenty minutes before they make up. If the fight had not ended in that time, Artemis would have intervened anyway, but he found that he never had to. Myles was too intelligent to carry a grudge over something so idiotic, and Beckett had so much compassion for his twin brother that he didn't dare cross him.

The twins were tucked in by their parents, and as the night sky turned purple and the lights went out, the twins waited with feigned sleep for their parents to go to their own bedchamber. After that, Beckett crawled out from under his Egyptian cotton sheets to Myles's bed. He poked his brother once and Myles sat up, ready to apologize.

"Beckett, I must apologize for my instigation earlier. I simply lost my patience for the wrong reason at the wrong time, and for this I am remorseful."

"Myles, I don't know what half of those words mean, but I'm sorry. I know pulling hair is bad."

The brothers hugged for a moment and Beckett crawled into bed with Myles.

"Beckett, did father ever tell you how inappropriate this is? You're simply too old…"

"But I don't like being alone."

"Very well, but only for tonight."

"I love you simple-toon."

"I reciprocate those affections. Now, let's sleep. Artemis told us about tomorrows…5 am session as he called it."

With that, the two scraped twins fell into their own childish world of fireflies and dusky summer night dreams.

From the doorway, Artemis watched the twins snuggle and smiled silently. They were truly a pleasure to have around, and he wanted to give them the world. He knew that in time, he would be able to do that with his father as well. All it would take was trust and time.


	15. The Final Lesson

The Final Lesson

Artemis awoke to his cell phone vibrating next to his head. He didn't want to wake at first, because he knew that it was only 4:30 am. He would get ready in the next fifteen minutes and then go to wake his younger brothers. He knew that they would despise him for shaking their small bodies awake out of a deep dream. This was the first time they would not have a choice in how early to wake up.

Normally, the twins would sleep until seven, but Artemis had entertained them as early as five before simply because they had woken from a nightmare. He could only hope that today, their father had something good planned for the lesson. As he went to get his brothers, he looked out of the grand window over the main entrance.

The sun was not visible, but the sky had turned from black to glowing cobalt. Stars were still visible in the sky, and the full moon was starting to fade over the treetops. He had spent many mornings during the past few months simply blocking Orion's voice out by staring at simple and beautiful scenes. He knew that one of the many ways to block out the guilt was to find time for himself and let go of any inhibitions. He heard the settling of the house, the many creaks and an occasional snap of wood expanding. He also heard, from beneath him, an opening and closing of multiple drawers. He also heard a computer booting up…wait, shutting down.

Father was up, and he was waiting. He knew that he had to get the twins now or be late for father's session. It never went well if he was late in the past. He had dreamt of it last night, actually, the final 5 am session.

Young Artemis was, for the first time in a year, late. He rushed to get his tie straight and ran down the steps, two at a time, to get to the large oak doors of the office that was shrouded in the dark of morning. He timidly entered and found his father standing in front of the desk, checking his glowing watch with a sigh. He lifted his head to Artemis II and nodded for him to take a seat. Artemis had started to apologize for being so tardy, but his father waved it off and began to lecture him.

"_Arty, in my business, you are never late! If you are, one of your men could be put out of the game, and you could lose thousands. And on top of that, I have no idea how you expect to be head of an empire if you are incompetent enough to fall behind schedule."_

"_Father, I was merely two minutes late. Surely this would not be enough time to kill a man-"_

_Young Artemis gasped as his father whipped out a pistol from a concealed pocket in his blazer and cocked it. Artemis sweated bullets as father placed the cold metal to his son's heart. The heart beating in Arty's chest went from a steady calm beat to at least 160 in a matter of seconds. His father remained calm in his speech, as though he wasn't actually holding a lethal weapon to his son's chest._

"_Your heart normally beats at around 60-80 beats per minute, yes? If this trigger is pulled, you die within five seconds. So, if you're late by two minutes…well, that's plenty of time to fire rounds into a group of your men, isn't it?"_

"_Y-yes father." _

"_Good, you understand my language now." _

_Fowl Senior concealed the gun and noted his son's shaking. He looked his son in the eyes and whispered._

"_That gun had no bullets in it." _

"_Oh, I see…" _

_Artemis Senior turned away from his son and sighed. He turned back to his son and took a seat. _

" _Now, listen to me. I haven't told you this before, but you are old enough now. When I go on my trips around the world, I take the Fowl Star with me. On this ship, I pack tons of drugs and other goods, disguising them in containers that have the Coke insignias on them. These help me should I get…interrupted on my route. As you may have already guessed, I will be departing for my final shipment soon."_

Artemis shook the dream off and knocked gently on the twin's bedroom door. An exhausted but nevertheless ready Myles answered. He was dressed in a business suit, just as father had ordered. Beckett was cranky and attempting to tie his shoes correctly, still muddled by sleep.

"I hate you," Beckett growled at Myles and Artemis. Artemis chuckled to himself and took the twins by the hands, leading them downstairs.

"I felt the same way, brothers, when father first told me to get up this early. However, I do believe that the lessons he will teach you are valuable."

Myles nodded and told Artemis of the morning troubles with Beckett.

"You see, Artemis, I had to teach the simpleton about how ties work, and how to lace his formal shoes properly. I swear, that boy has no concept of formal apparel."

"Oh, is this a bite mark I see on your arm, Myles?"

Artemis looked upon the exposed wrist of his brother and raised an eyebrow.

"Why, yes, it is. Beckett has quite the temper at 4 am. Thank you so much for incurring his rage."

"Always a pleasure, Myles."

As the trio approached the study door, Artemis noted the difference immediately. There was a warm light seeping under the study doors, which meant that for once, the lights were all on. He opened the door and saw his father, leaning back in his casual clothing. Artemis's jaw dropped and he realized that he had been fooled.

Normally, his father would have been clean-shaven, hair combed back, and tie straight. But right now, he was simply a man at home, reclining in his study chair. What seemed to shock Artemis more was the fact that there wasn't a trace of technology on his father's desk. He thanked God that there were no weapons either. There was just a set of paintbrushes, a pile of paper, and various paint tubes. Next to them were palates.

"Hello, sons! How'd you sleep?"

Artemis I asked with a warm energy. The twins immediately forgot about what time it was and rushed to the desk, reaching for paper and painting tools. Artemis II, for the moment, was dumbfounded.

"Father, what of the lessons?"

"Ah, I wanted to tell you sooner or later. I no longer plan on imposing such torture on you. I wanted to have this last session before beginning a normal playtime. I simply wanted to have fun with my children before I have to leave this life."

"So, I take it that my options are to pick up a paintbrush and socialize with my younger twin brothers?"

"Indeed, Arty. You always did have a good sense of what to do."

"OK, then. I know what I shall do."

Artemis II sat with his brothers and looked at what they were working on. Beckett's face was contorted with concentration, and he was slowly painting an orb weaver in its dew-dipped web. Myles was attempting to paint the night sky with fireflies glowing like stars among the branches of a tree.

Artemis II had a simpler image in mind. He picked up the multiple tubes of brown and green, sat down, and looked at the great oak right outside. He took an hour to paint it in perfect proportions, shading, and size. He finished his painting right after his two brothers did.

Artemis I called out to the twins first, admiring their paintings and praising them. He chuckled as they got into a scuffle about which twin's painting would go where.

After that, a moment of silence and some tension followed as Fowl Senior called his eldest son to his side.

"Arty, what did you work on for so long?"

_Oh, how merry, my good fellow! The king wishes to see your masterpiece! Perhaps then he will find it worthy of the castle walls!_

_**Orion, be silent!**_

_Of course, brute, I understand, you are simply too shy about your art!_

_**I want to talk to my father.**_

_Very well, my brute, speak to the king and make him proud of your work. Will you cry again?_

_**Shut it.**_

Artemis heard Orion snicker.

"Arty? Are you OK? Your eyes…"

Artemis II felt dangerously close to crying and put the painting in front of his father. He sat across from him and a single tear trickled down. He caught it as his father focused, in shock, at the painting of a tree.

"It's beautiful, son. I will put this up on my study wall. Thank you."

_Ah, it seems that the king has found your work worthy! Good job, my Fowl friend!_

_**Thank you, Orion.**_

_Any time, Brute._

Artemis noted that the twins wore confused expressions. He knelt down to their level and spoke.

"You see, Myles and Beckett, I have not had an open relationship with father until now. It is going to take many months or even years to see some improvement in our relationship. I hope that you two understand that Orion came from many feelings of guilt and hatred harbored over the years towards father. I know that in time, Orion can completely dissipate should I allow my inner wounds to heal."

Beckett nodded in understanding and now revealed to everybody in the room his innermost genius. The underlying talent that Beckett Fowl had was a deep understanding of the human condition.

"Artemis? It's like the spider's web, isn't it? It looks pretty at the end, but it takes a long time to weave."

"Indeed, Beckett." Myles smiled, putting an arm around his brother's shoulders.

Artemis Senior embraced all of his children and sent them down to breakfast with mother, knowing that he had one final thing to do. After all three children had left, he began to post the paintings up on the same wall in his office. He took the time to really observe each painting and noticed that Artemis had painted the tree in the same fashion that…

Artemis Senior strode over to his desk and opened the top drawer. He shuffled the papers around until he found an old paper that was yellowed with age. The corner of it had a signature in Arty's handwriting. He gingerly pulled it out and saw, to his pleasure, that the tree he had discarded so long ago was perfectly preserved on the page.

"You have made me proud, son. I know that now," whispered the oldest member of the Fowl clan. He took care and gingerly posted it up in the neat row of paintings. The fresh scent of paint made a genuine smile play across his features for the first time in years.

**A/N: OK, so this is the end of my first story in the Father Fowl series. I intend to write a second story with more twists and adventures for little Beckett, Myles, and our favorite criminal-er reformed genius, Arty!**

**Arty: Do you realize just how obnoxious it is to spell my name that way? It is merely a term of affection that my mother used when I was younger! And now my father insists upon using it too, but that is excusable; he is my relative. You on the other hand have no right to-what is that?**

**Me: A water GUN!**

**Arty: STOP SPELLING MY NAME LIKE THAT!**

**Me: No. Oh, by the way, I have a surprise for you! BECKETT! MYLES!**

**The Fowl twins rush to my side with water guns of their own.**

**Arty: You turned my own brothers against me? How dare you! I am Artemis Fowl the Second-AHHHH!**

**The twins and I ambush poor Arty**

**Arty: STOP IT!**

**The twins and I attack Artemis Fowl the Second/ORION**

**Arty: D'arvit, Kristen!**

**And he goes down under relentless streams of water. After the incident, Artemis sulks as usual and says this to me when the twins are out of the room.**

**Artemis: I will demolish your firewall and destroy your computer system. I swear to it.**

**Me: XD**

**So, for now…**

**FIN**


End file.
